Regrets
by Penny Wrightalot
Summary: Grissom's work life & private life collide as a woman from his past becomes a murder suspect. Will his relationship with this woman put his job & his freedom in danger? Please R&R, I don't continue stories unless I get good feedback.
1. Chapter 1

Grissom was sitting at his desk, pouring over his preliminary notes from the most recent crime scene.

_Caucasian male, approx. 35-40 y.o. Single shallow gunshot wound to neck. Severed jugular.  
__Apparent COD: exsanguination.  
__Foreign hair samples found on body. Murder weapon present at scene – fingerprints evident…_

A light rapping on his office door interrupted Grissom's meditative state as he stared at the crime scene photos.  
"Grissom," Nick entered the room, holding a file. "I lifted the prints from that gun & ran them through the database. They belong to an Olivia Woods. Arrested two years ago for drug possession but released due to insufficient evidence."  
Grissom's breath caught in his throat. _Olivia Woods. Could it be?  
_"Boss, you alright?" Nick asked with concern.  
Grissom quickly composed himself & his face regained its standard neutral expression. "I'm fine Nick."  
"Well, I'm about to head over to her last known address. Do you want to come or should I take Warrick?"  
"I'm going to keep working on thesenotes & check in with Greg. Take Warrick."  
"OK, boss." Nick turned & headed toward to door.  
"Nick, may I have the print results?"  
"Oh, sure." Nick handed the results from the fingerprint database search to Grissom & left.

Grissom's heart began to beat faster & his mind filled with dread as he opened the file. The face staring back at him from the mug shot had a likeness to the beautiful Olivia Woods he had encountered over 5 years ago. She had changed a lot over the years, but undoubtedly it was her.  
Could his past be coming back to haunt him? One moment of weakness, one night after too many glasses of Cabernet Sauvignon, and now his career was in danger. If anyone discovered that he was involved with this murder suspect, he could become asuspect himself. Grissom decided that he had to get to Olivia first, before Nick & Warrick could speak to her. He just prayed that she wouldn't be home when they called around…

>Please R&R. Your feedback makes me a better writer. Chapter II will be up soon... 


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two. A woman from Grissom's past is now a murder suspect. Grissom has everything to lose, he must find her before Nick & Warrick do. Also, Grissom has an unexpected visitor at the Crime Lab who will change his life forever._

Sara Sidle listened to the echo of her footsteps as she walked down the main hallway of the Crime Lab. A Hit & Run case had just been called in & Catherine was already on her way to the scene. Sara was beginning to think she might go mad after two days with no cases to work on. With no boyfriend & no hobbies, she spent hours over the past two days looking at old case files & sorting through the junk in her locker. She was in a depressive mood as she realised how empty her life was.  
As Sara rounded the corner, heading for the main entrance, she saw a little girl sitting in one of the reception seats.  
Approaching the girl, Sara said, "Hi sweety. What are you doing here all by yourself?"  
The girl looked up but didn't say a word.  
"How old are you honey?"  
The girl sheepishly held up all five fingers of her right hand.  
"Where are your parents, honey? How did you get here?"  
Again the girl said nothing. Sara was at a loss. She was bad with children. She then noticed that the girl was holding a piece of paper. Sara took the paper from the girl's hand & opened it.

oooOooo

"Grissom, I need to speak with you."  
Gil briefly glanced up as Sara entered the room. He was packing a briefcase, about to head out on his search for Olivia. He had just received a call from Nick. The last known address was no good. Gil had no idea where to start looking, but he knew that if he didn't find Olivia, Nick & Warrick would. Then he would have some tough questions to answer.  
"Can it wait, Sara? I'm working on an important case."  
"I think you're going to want to hear this."  
He stood & turned, facing Sara. It was then he noticed the small figure hiding behind her.  
"Who's that?" he asked, pointing to the tiny face half hidden behind Sara.  
"Well…" Sara looked straight into his eyes. She was looking for something, he couldn't imagine what.

"According to this note, she's your daughter."


End file.
